KBZ: Match 45: Godzilla (Millennium) vs Kiryu vs Zilla vs Monster X vs SpaceGodzilla vs Destroyah vs Bagan
Godzilla glared daggers at the monstrous beast standing in front of him. Horrific memories flooded his mind and every second he remembered... that night... that night his son was killed... he never felt so much sorrow in his life. Godzilla shook his head, the memories too painful to remember. He charged his Thermonuclear Breath and fired it at Destroyah's wing, making him roar in pain. Godzilla ran up to him, roaring in absolute fury and bit on his other wing and tore it off. Godzilla bit on Destroyah's throat and tore it out, drinking green blood in the process. Godzilla had gotten his revenge... or so he thought. SpaceGodzilla landed behind him. Godzilla looked behind him with a rageful expression. Almost instantaneously, the two leviathans ran at each other. Zilla heard himself scream as Monster X's Gravity Beams slammed into his mass, sending him flying. Monster X felt satisfied just hearing Zilla's pained screams. Zilla ran foward and bit on his leg, but Monster X threw him off and punched his snout. Then, he grabbed Zilla's throat and punched him in the stomach 4 times. Blood flew out of Zilla's mouth and onto the ground. Monster X threw him and Zilla coughed up blood. Monster X walked up to him. Suddenly, Zilla turned around and used his claws to slice Monster X's stomach open, spilling his intestines out. Zilla devoured Monster X's intestines and roared in victory. Then he heard the sounds of roaring. Zilla went to investigate. It was the largest creature on Earth. His golden armor shielded his massive body. Swinging behind him, a powerful tail. Demonic horns stretched out of his head and nose. His shoulder were laced with bony spurs. As his blood red eyes glowed, Bagan shrieked a monstrous roar. Kiryu felt uneasy. But he shook off the nervousness and let out a Godzilla-like roar. Bagan was surprised that Kiryu had somehow managed to shake off his fear. Normally, any one who saw him would have nightmares for life. Bagan shook off the surprise and smiled. He charged his Plasma Beam. He fired. Kiryu fired his Maser Cannon, resulting in a beam fight. Bagan managed to blast Kiryu off his feet and continued firing. Kiryu ran at Bagan and threw a series of punches and kicks. Bagan felt nothing. Kiryu fired his Maser Cannon. Bagan still felt nothing. Kiryu then fired his entire arsenal at the demonic dragon. Bagan still felt nothing. Getting annoyed, Bagan whipped Kiryu in the stomach with his tail. Kiryu went flying back and landed on his back. Raising his foot, he slammed it down on Kiryu's chest, intent on crushing the cyborg Godzilla underfoot. Kiryu grabbed Bagan's foot and struggled to push it off his chest but had no luck. Kiryu snarled. His chest then opened up, which left Bagan confused. Then a blue beam struck the sole of Bagan's foot and he slowly began to freeze. Kiryu got up and roared in victory. He walked away... only to hear Bagan's roar. Shocked, Kiryu spun around and saw Bagan unfreeze. The icy armor shattered and Bagan roared in anger. He fired his Plasma Beam in Kiryu's now open chest and Kiryu exploded. Bagan roared in victory. Then he heard roaring. Curious, Bagan followed the roars. SpaceGodzilla felt overwhelming pain as his shoulder crystal was destroyed by Godzilla's Thermonuclear Breath. Zilla slashed SpaceGodzilla with his claws. SpaceGodzilla kicked Zilla away and seized Godzilla with his telekinesis and threw him to the ground and pelted him Corona Beam after Corona Beam. Then something impaled through his chest and he roared in agony. Zilla had thrown one of SpaceGodzilla's crystal spires at SpaceGodzilla like a javelin and it impaled through his chest. SpaceGodzilla then died. Now it was just Godzilla and Zilla. The two of them started each other down and were about to attack when a Plasma Beam suddenly rammed into Godzilla, knocking him to the ground. Zilla saw Bagan and jumped at him, but Bagan whipped him with his tail and fired his Plasma Beam at Zilla's neck, decapitating him. Godzilla got up and looked at Bagan in anger. Godzilla charged his Thermonuclear Breath and fired at Bagan. Bagan felt nothing. Bagan fired his Plasma Beam. Godzilla was sent flying on his back. Godzilla tried to get up, but Bagan slammed his tail on him repeatedly. Bagan then jumped and landed on Godzilla's stomach, making him puke his intestines. Bagan fired his Plasma Beam at Godzilla's neck, killing him the same way he killed Zilla. Bagan got off Godzilla and roared in victory. He then began his rampage. Winner: Bagan Category:KBZ